The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scoparia, botanically known as Scoparia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USSCO401-3’.
The new Scoparia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Scoparia cultivars with uniform plant habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Scoparia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 10, 2004 in Hikone, Shiga, Japan of an unnamed selection of Scoparia montevidensis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Scoparia hybrid cultivar Suntutuki, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,345, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scoparia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 26, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scoparia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 1, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Scoparia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.